


Wanted to be close to you...

by dreamyslut



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Dream Sex, Horny Mark Lee (NCT), Kisses, M/M, Porn with some plot, Smut, Some Plot, cock blocking, markhyuck, relationship markhyuck, sleepy hyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyslut/pseuds/dreamyslut
Summary: When Hyuck can't sleep he goes to his best friend, Mark's room to cuddle.. tonight they do a bit more than that
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 196





	Wanted to be close to you...

Mark scrolled through his phone in his room not really sleepy, or interested in sleeping for that matter. That’s when Hyuck peaked into his room with sleepy eyes and sweater paws. Mark swooned inwardly at his cute best friend, “What's wrong Hyuckie?” he lifted the covers and patted the empty spot next to him. Hyuck smiled softly walking over and crawling next to Mark, immediately curling into Mark’s chest. The younger sighed in comfort, “I couldn’t sleep..Wanted to be close to you” Hyuck mumbled scooting impossibly closer to Mark. Mark wrapped his arms around Hyuck and kissed the younger’s temple. “Can I have a real kiss?” The cute boy asked with a small pout on his lips. Hyuck shifted so he could be comfortably seated on Mark’s lap. Mark smiled at the boy sitting in his lap, he put his hand on Hyuck’s cheek pulling him down for a soft kiss. Hyuck mumbled, “One more” before leaning down and quickly pecking Mark’s lips.“Try to sleep baby” Hyuck nodded, laying his head back on Mark’s chest drifting off into sleep finally, Mark quickly following suit. 

“Ah.. ah..” Mark heard quiet noises in his half asleep state. He felt something pushing against his side. “Ah yes” Mark heard that very clearly and it was enough to fully wake him up. He looked down at the boy in his arms, said boy had settled next to him and was panting and grinding softly against his side. Now Mark is very aware that he should wake Hyuck up. But the younger’s little whines were going straight to his dick. Hyuck rutted up into Mark, painfully close to his hardening cock. “God..” Mark groaned knowing he wouldn’t be able to get up and fix his “problem” without waking Hyuck up. Now that would be a very hard situation to explain. Hyuck’s whines got more desperate as the seconds passed. Mark gave in and slipped his hand down his underwear and held his dick in his hands. He slowly started pumping it trying not to wake the sleeping Donghyuck. 

Mark closed his eyes and imagined it was the younger’s hand on his member, guiding it to his hole. He imagined Hyuck slowing sucking him into his tight wet heat. Hyuck bouncing slowly on his dick, taking him like the good boy he is. His tan skin glistening with sweat while those soft little whimpers left his lips. Looking so godly on top of him, doing so well. Mark pumped his cock faster, so close to cumming in his hands just at the image of fucking Hyuck. It sounded like Hyuck was going to cum too, Mark felt the boys hips stutter against him. Hyuck shifted so his legs were tangled with Mark and his grinds were right on Mark cock. Mark hissed through his teeth, removing his hands from his pants and pulling Hyuck’s hips closer to him. 

Mark couldn’t control himself and against his better judgement, grinded back down against Hyuck, meeting his movements. “Ah Mark, harder,” Hyuck moaned, Mark jumped a little, scared Donghyuck had woken up. But when he stopped his movements and looked down Hyuck was still obviously sleeping. The idea that Hyuck was dreaming of Mark fucking him encouraged Mark to grind down a little bit faster. “Oh fuck,” Mark grunted under his breath so Hyuck wouldn’t hear him, he was so close. “Ah yes please,” Hyuck whimpered loudly, shaking slightly as he came. That was enough for Mark to ruin his pants as well. Mark came down from his high and stared at the peaceful boy next to him wondering how he could moan in his ear like that then go back to looking like the innocent angel before him. 

He leaned down and kissed Hyuck on his left cheek then right. The younger’s eyes slowly blinked open, he looked up at Mark with glazed sleepy eyes. A soft red tent painting his cheeks. Hyuck slowly wrapped his arms around Mark’s neck, “Can I have another please?” Hyuck spoke softly, his voice laced with sleep. Mark giggled softly at the seemingly oblivious boy, who woke up as if he didn’t just cum against his side. “You always ask as if I’m gonna say no.” Mark leaned down to kiss Hyuck, softly so he wouldn’t get hard again. 

Hyuck apparently had other plans, as Mark went to pull away Hyuck pulled him closer deepening the kiss. Hyuck let out a little tiny whimper as Mark climbed on top of him. This is exactly what he wanted. Hyuck tangled his fingers in Mark’s hair as Mark moved down to suck bruises into Hyuck’s skin. Hyuck wrapped his legs around the older, pulling him closer. “Wait,” Mark used all of his willpower and pulled away from Hyuck’s neck. “We’ve never kissed like this before do you really wanna cross this line?” He asked the younger, which was a sensible question. They had only shared small little kisses here and there.

“God yes I do,” Hyuck responded confidently pulling Mark back down to resume kissing him. Hyuck began rocking his hips up into Mark, causing Mark to get hard for the second time tonight. God did he wanna fuck Hyuck right now. Mark grabbed Hyuck’s hips and grinded down hard against the other, causing Hyuck to gasp in their kiss. Hyuck pulled at Mark's underwear signaling that he wanted to go further. Mark got the hint and started pulling down his underwear when there was a knock on his door. 

“Mark? Hyuck?” Chenle called from the other side of the door. Mark sighed knowing their opportunity was gone. Mark rolled his hips down onto Hyuck one more time, telling him they’ll continue this later. Hyuck whined, pouting. Mark kissed the pout off his lips before answering Chenle. 

“Yes Chenle?” Mark crawled off of Hyuck and adjusted his underwear to hide his hard-on. “I woke up and I think Jeno went to Jaemin and Renjun’s room..” Chenle explained, still talking through the door. “And?” Hyuck asked, trying not to sound annoyed with Chenle, who just cockblocked him. 

“Can I sleep with you guys...Please” Chenle pleaded. Hyuck looked at Mark with a warning quietly shaking his head no. Mark ignored him and opened his mouth to tell Chenle of course he could sleep with them. Hyuck slipped his hand in Mark’s underwear slowly stroking his cock. “Oh fuck, Hyuck what are you doing.” Mark whisper asked Hyuck trying not to buck up into his hand. “Are you sure you wanna let him sleep here,” Hyuck asked, pumping Mark’s dick a bit faster. “Guys??” Chenle called still standing out in the hall. Mark pulled Hyuck’s hand away despite really really not wanting him to stop, “Yes Chenle of course you can sleep with us.”


End file.
